plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top of the World
Created by: DoubleTake8 Read more fanfics at his userpage Cast *Me *Dr. Zomboss *Butler Zombie *Commander Imp *Digger Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Lots of Zombies *All the plants so far *Flower Pots *Cabbage-Pult *Kernel-Pult *Melon-Pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Jalepeno-pult *Pineapple-pult The Story "What are you doing Doublez?" Peashooter asked as Doublez was cleaning the roof. "Cleaning the roof!" Doublez said "Mostly to get away from them." On the front lawn, Durian-pult, Coffee Bean, two Aqua-pots, and Chomper were having a weird face contest. Sunflower was standing by, and she looked like she was about to hurl. "Cool!" Peashooter replied "Let me help!" He hopped up Doublez' back, them jumped off onto the roof. He started flailing his leaves, as the slope was slippery. He then started sliding down. He landed on something dirt. He looked down to see a big surprise. His planting pot. It even had the little pea splatter on it. Except, on the side, it had a face. "AHHH!" Peashooter screamed. "It's okay, bro!" the pot said "I'm good." He, with Peashooter on top, hopped up the ladder onto the roof. Doublez expected him to slip, but he stayed, as if it were a regular hill. "I can do this!" the pot said. "How are, all of the sudden, flower pots are walking and talking?" Doublez said "I didn't even apply the plant serum!" "A little bit of the serum is emitted by the plants," the pot said "I guess that's what happened." 'Wait a second," Doublez said "wouldn't that mean the other pots are alive too?" He looked at the front lawn. All the plants were playing in their own personal pots, and they had faces. "It feels so comfortable!" Sunflower said. "I can finally relax!" Repeater said. "I can make him move!" Wall-Nut said. He made his pot prance around. Doublez decided to name them Flower Pots. Soon, the plants spent alot of time on the roof playing games. Little did they know, the hidden eye of Commander Imp was watching them. From above, Commander Imp was recording them with a high-tech spy camera. He was being held by Bungee Zombie. "I think I have enough footage." He said to Bungee Zombie. "Pull me up!" he yelled to Digger Zombie. Digger Zombie pulled Bungee Zombie and Commander Imp into the Spy Copter. Commander Imp took a flash drive out of the camera and inserted it into a computer. He then video-called Dr. Zomboss. "Do you have the footage I requested?" Dr. Zomboss said "If not, you're fired!" "Yes!" Commander Imp said "By the way, a simple 'hello' would be nice!" He pressed a button that sent the footage to Dr. Zomboss. "Excellent," he said "they seem to be having too much fun to be ready. I think we should launch an attack now!" "Not to rain on your parade, Zomboss," Butler Zombie said "but every time we tried to launch an attack when the plants were ready, they always won somehow." "I agree" Balloon Zombie said from the pilot seat. "I don't care!" he said "Just attack!" On the rooftop, Peashooter and Durian-pult were playing Catch-the-Pea. The other plants were defending. Basically, Peashooter shot a pea, and Durian-pult tried to catch it in his basket. They were playing on their Flower Pots. Then they heard a zombie. "I'll shoot the zombie!" Peashooter exclaimed. He tried to shoot it, but he couldn't make it past the angle. "I'll do it!" Durian-pult said. He launched a durian. It went over the roof's angle and hit the zombie, killing it. Then a wave of zombies started coming. '"Sunflower!" Durian-pult yelled to the front lawn "We need help up here!" Sunflower got her Flower Pot, then hopped up to the roof. "Okay!" she cheerfully said. She started flinging sun at Durian-pult and the front lawn. Soon, Doublez came up the ladder. "What's going on up here?" he asked. "Sunflower and Durian-pult are taking out zombies!" Peashooter replied. "Then why aren't you helping?" Doublez said. "I can't shoot over the angle!" Peashooter said. "I can!" Durian-pult replied Doublez remembered when he created Durian-pult, there was a splinter of wood stuck in the durian. He decided to try if too see worked on other plants. He put splinters of wood into a cabbage, a kernel, a pineapple, a jalepeno, and a melon. He applied the plant serum to them. He got Cabbage-Pult, Kernel-Pult, Pineapple-pult, Jalepeno-pult, and Melon-Pult. He decided to make some more non-pults just for the heck of it. He found some garlic, a leaf, and a white flower. When the plant serum was applied, he got Garlic, Umbrella Leaf, and Marigold. He also created 10 more Flower Pots to put them in. When they made it to the roof. A few zombies were peeking over the roof's angle. Durian-pult was sweating like mad. Then all the pults fired their shots. All the zombies were knocked off the roof where they decayed into the ground. Then the Spy Copter orbited over the roof. It dropped a zombie teleporter. Zombies began pouring out of it. Cabbage-Pult flung cabbages at them. Kernel-Pult flung kernels at them. Occaisinally he threw butter that pinned zombies to the ground. Melon-Pult launched melons that did a number on the zombies. Jalepeno-pult launched jalepenos that lit zombies on fire in a line. Pineapple-pult flung pineapples that left peels that acted like Spikeweed. Garlic, when he has been bit by zombies, caused the zombies to run away. Umbrella Leaf deflected Bungee Zombies. Marigold gave the other plants money, which was useless. Then Jalepeno-pult flung one last Jalepeno at the teleporter, destroying it. "YES!" Jalepeno-pult exclaimed. The plants let out a few woots before going back inside. Mostly because Split Pea, the third best cook in the house, was making it. They didn't even notice the flat, metal C4 like device on the roof. "The device is in place." Commander Imp said "The fake roof attack was a success!" "Good," Dr. Zomboss said "The D.R.A.D. needs to be in perfect position for it to work." They were in a private sector of Zomboss' lab. There were 7 cells. 1 was empty. The other seven contained Aqua-pots. Except they wern't Aqua-pots. "Finally!" Dr. Zomboss said after taking a look at the capsules "I'll be fighting the plants with plant power!" "By the way," Butler Zombie asked "What does D.R.A.D. stand for?" "It stands for 'D'ecoy Aqua-pot 'R'eplacer replacing real 'A'qua-pots with 'D'oom!" Category:DT8's Fanfics Category:Fanfics